Spaghetti Ohhhhs!
by pollyandpony
Summary: Simon and the rest of the gang have gone for a vacation. Chloe and Derek have the house to themselves. What can possibly happen?   One shot of Chlerek with a lemon and fluff! ϞṖṓḽḹẙϞ •Completed•


**Ok Guys well this is just a one shot with Derek & Chloe from Darkest Powers...ermm im so sorry bout my other storys! I've been on writer's block for forever now!**  
><strong>Anywho so my Boyfriend wrote this... Sammie and I just helped him a little! It's rated M and yes, it is a lemon so all you pervy people, enjoy! =P<strong>  
><strong>Anywho! This is a Polly Story! =)<strong>  
><strong>Lurv yew guys! =)<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chloe's POV<strong>

As I sat in my room, just listening to some rocking music, I started to smell something delicious so, me being hungry at the moment, got up off my bed and trudged downstairs. I peaked around the corner and saw the love of my life; Derek. Just seeing him made my heart beat a little faster. I _swear_, this guy will be the death of me! Smiling, I began walking towards him. Once close enough, seeing as he didn't hear me, I tapped lightly on his shoulder.

"What'cha cooking, babe?" Before I knew it, I cried out because Derek, being his retarded self, turned around and shoved a spoonful of pasta sauce in my mouth! And it was flaming hot! So there I am panicking because my mouth's burning and he just stands there looking at me! Awesome right! After a moment, I swallowed the sauce. He then smiled and kissed me, licking my lips.

"Hmm, tastes good!" He spoke, looking thoughtful before licking _his_ lips.

"Are you kidding me? Couldn't you have tasted it before?" I glared.

"Nah, it tastes way better now! I guess you added the finishing touch."

I rolled my eyes and began walking away, although I didn't get very far. Being the fast werewolf he is, he grabbed me around my waist from behind.

"Let go of me!" I trashed around in his strong arms, trying to get out, but it was futile. Instead, he spun me around and trapped me against the nearby wall, inching closer to me.

"You aren't going anywhere," He whispered, his breath hot against me. I gazed up into his gorgeous, forest green eyes and almost immediately began melting. It was absolutely impossible to get angry at him. I huffed and turned my head away from his hypnotizing eyes while folding my arms across my chest. Of course, that didn't fool him at all. He took a step closer, and leaned down towards my ears and began nibbling on it while repeating '_I'm sorry, Chloe_'. I suppressed a shiver as my hands slowly found its way down towards my sides. _Well this is great! Now I'm definitely not moving from here! Ugh this guy seriously drives me crazy! _But I still kept my head turned, suddenly finding the fridge door very interesting. My interest was short lived as he then began leaving a trail of sweet kissing from my ear to my cheek to my neck and then slowly, he inched towards my lips.

**Derek's POV**

I tried my best to make my Chloe forgive me for my mistake. I smiled inwardly. _My Chloe… _Sounds just about right! I began leaving a trail of kissing from her ears to her cheek then down towards her neck and back up towards he lips. Even though she was angry with me, I knew she still enjoyed some distraction. Seeing her try to resist made my lips curl up in satisfaction. It was working. I just needed to spice it up a little more. I gently pressed a kiss unto her sweet lips. I felt her slowing giving in but, it seems that after a moment she caught herself and went still. _Damn it. _It wasn't working as well as I hoped but I was far from giving up. After all, she is my girlfriend and I would hate having her be angry with me. I pulled away from the kiss and stared into her big, brown orbs. Boy was I a sucker for these things! Giving up, I hung my head.

"Chloe, I'm sorry. Will you please forgive me?"

She stayed silent and I decided to try again. I brought her soft hand up towards my chest and placed it over my heartbeat.

"I love you, Chloe." She looked up at me with love in her eyes, the anger slowly melting away piece by piece. I then took both her hands and placed it around my shoulders. She wrapped it around my neck, waiting to see what I was going to do. I rested my hands on her tiny waist and brought out bodies even closer; it was so close that we were now pressed against one another. I brought my hands by her butt, groping them softly before lifting her up, now holding her by her thighs. She seemed to have given in a bit and wrapped her legs around my torso. It gave me hope that she responded and I ducked in to give her a kiss. She was faster this time and, instead, turned her heard to the side so I ended up kissing her cheek. I didn't care this time. I pushed into the wall slightly, using it as leverage for a bit. I brought one of my hands up and tipped her chin up. I leaned in this time, and went for it. No hold backs. I kissed her fully on the lips, leaving my eyes open, staring into her open ones. _Did it work?_ I wondered to myself. _Did she forgive me?_ I held it a little more, putting more effort into it. About five seconds later, her eyes got droopy and slowly, she began kissing me. I smirked and chuckled softly as I felt her hands tighten around my neck. Without hesitation I kissed her hard.

In my mind, it was as if fireworks were going off and a crowd was applauding me. You know, just like in the movies when the hero comes and confesses his mistakes and love to the heroine and there's the huge crowd that applauds them while awing after the forgiving kiss? Yeah that one. I was more than happy; I was so ecstatic that I held onto her so tightly that I probably started to restrict air from getting into her lungs. My hand was back under her thigh supporting her weight. I moved from the wall and walked over to the counter where I placed her on to sit.

"Baby," She smiled. "I forgive you, okay?" For my response, I pulled her closer and kissed her passionately. She re-wrapped her legs around my torso, bringing me closer whist tangling her fingers into my hair, bringing my head closer. My hands were now resting on her lower back as I kissed her. They then sneaked under her shirt and made contact. The feel on her soft, smooth skin on the tips of my fingers sent shivers down my spine. I slowly began caressing her lower back, loving the way she shivered underneath me. We pulled back for air but I didn't stop. I continued trailing kisses down her neck, stopping to suck on her sweet spot. She moaned out loud as I nibbled. It sounded so goddamn sexy and did nothing but make me hard.

My hand moved upwards, raising her shirt, until I reached her bra strap. I began unhooking it, praying that she wouldn't stop me and say that I was taking it too far. Apparently though, there was no sort of negative reaction to which I was happy. It seems as if she was distracted as she was still moaning at the kissing being laid upon her neck. I pulled away from her, removing my hands as well. Panting, she looked at me, her eyes heavy with lust.

"Why'd you stop?" Without another word, I pulled off her top, throwing it to the side with the bra. I stood there, gazing at her chest. She was absolutely beautiful. Growing self-conscious, she covered her breasts with her arms.

"No," I spoke gently, removing them. "You're absolutely gorgeous." I kissed her softly. She pulled away all to soon this time. Seeing my confused look, she began to raise my shirt until it was off, joining her top and bra on the floor. Before anything else was done, she kissed me aggressively. It was a damn turn on that she was taking control. In response, I kissed her back the same way. Her fingers trailed lightly up and down my body, following the ridges that made my abs. My heart rate increased and my breathing became labored as her hands brushed by my waistband. I kept on wondering if I could've carried on my actions to the next level but I got this urge that just made me want to do more. I knew that Chloe felt the same way by how she was caressing my body. That's when I decided: Screw it! I loved her and so God help me, I wanted to make love to this woman. I picked her up bridal style and carried her to the nearby bedroom, forgetting about the clothes on the floor. I laid us both on the bed and in a flash; she was on top of me, pushing me to lie down. I complied and she bent down towards me.

"I'll be right back," She whispered seductively in my ear while sucking on the lobe. She then got off me and ran to get something.

I pushed myself up on my forearms, watching as she ran into the bathroom with a small bag. _What the hell is she doing? _I waited and waited and waited. Several curious thoughts ran through my head. _What's she going to do? Are we really going to do it for the first time? _Those thoughts then turned into dirty ones. _Fuck, she's sexy and just kissing her made me hard as hell! I just love the way her skin feels on my when we press against each other._ A few minutes later, she came out. My jaw dropped and my eyes bugged out. There she stood in all her glory wearing Victoria Secrets lingerie. It was a pink bra, which I must say made her breasts look larger, and a matching mini skirts that connected to gray stockings. Chloe then struck this super sexy pose that made me drool slightly. A low growl suddenly escaped from my throat. Tonight was most definitely going to be fun!

(.)

**Chloe's POV**

I really didn't want it to go this far but I also didn't want to stop, and it seemed as though Derek didn't want to either by the way he was touching me and grabbing onto my body. It was both intoxicating and _oh so_ addictive. He was touching me in places that no one dared to and it felt **good**. I wanted–no needed–him to keep caressing and placing kisses on me. God, it was so amazing, it drove me crazy. My heartbeat beat faster and faster with each kiss he placed. That was when he'd done it. He carried me to the bedroom and I knew that we weren't stopping at all; we were, for the first time, actually going through with it. As we reached the bed, I immediately took control. I straddled his lap, pushing him onto the bed, and leaned down slowly towards his ear.

"I'll be right back," I spoke, sucking on his ear lobe. I got off quickly and ran to the bathroom but not before taking the small black bag I bought in the mall. As soon as I shut the door I leaned up against it, my heart pounding in my chest. It was almost to surreal to believe that we were actually going to… well have sex. I blushed furiously at the thought. I took out the outfit and stared at it. Tori, my best friend, and I went shopping the other day and well she literally dragged my into the Victoria Secrets shop saying, "You and Derek are going to do it soon so you _need_ something hot to wear!" It was a pink outfit with a bra and sort of mini skirt with matching gray stockings. As I slipped it on, I was suddenly self conscious of myself. I mean, what if Derek didn't like it? I wasn't the bustiest girl or one with a great ass but still, I was taking a chance here. Taking a deep breathe in, I calmed myself.

I walked out and Derek's face was priceless. I could feel my face heating up at his hungry look. I bit my lip slightly and posed for him. I didn't know if it was sexy or not but it seems it was good enough for him because he began drooling. Knowing that he wasn't about to leave, my confidence grew.

"See something you like, Derek?" I questioned, hoping I sounded seductive. He nodded slowly, he eyes glued to my body. I decided to tease him a little more. I beckoned him to me with my index finger.

"Come get me then,"

He got off the bed and looked me up and down whilst licking his lips. He began walking up to me, each look was one filled with desire which made my heart beat faster and faster. As he moved forward, I moved back until I reached the door.

"Catch me," I teased, winking while blowing him a kiss. He seemed to react to that and was about to run when I slipped out the door and shut it. I ran towards the master bedroom, closing the door and jumped onto the bed. I sat down, spreading out on the bed, propping myself on an elbow while biting my lower lip. I waited patiently as I heard his footsteps. He opened the door, a smirk upon his lips. Again, I beckoned him towards me, this time, not moving from my spot.

**Derek's POV**

Chloe looked more than sexy, more than intoxicating; words couldn't explain how amazing and beautiful I thought she was. And that pose she struck… it made her look like a fallen Angel that was placed on Earth to give me my most desired pleasures. But this was just my thoughts here. Chloe stood there posing, biting her lips. Was she trying to seduce me? Because if that was the case then she most definitely succeeded! I waited for her to resume her position on top of me. Instead, she decided to tease my by using her finger to beckon me forwards. I slowly got off the bed, gazing at her body with lust. I began walking towards her, eagerly waiting to have her body pressed against mine. I couldn't believe it when she, as I was so close to her, decided to tease me even more by slipping out the door and shutting in my face. I chuckled quietly, reminding myself to tease her when I get the chance. Deciding to play along with her, I chased after my fallen Angel, expecting some more surprises. I looked in the kitchen and didn't see her. What I did see was the master door shut. Smirking, I walked in and there she was in all her glory, laying one the bed while leaning on one elbow and biting those juicy lips of hers. I closed the door, locking it in the process. Yeah we were home alone but who knows? Maybe they might come home so it was just me being cautious. Without sparing a second, she called for my presence with that tiny finger of hers. I found myself moving towards the sexiest girl on the face of this planet. Ideas were running rapidly through my head into guessing what Chloe planned for me.

As I approached the bed, she got up and pulled me down. Below me laid the girl of my dreams and desires. She wrapped her hands around my neck, bringing it down closer to her lips. I complied and slowly leaned in for a sweet kiss. _Was this it? Were we finally going to have sex?_ The thought made me blush lightly. It was a good thing she couldn't see my face when we kissed! _I can't believe—_and I couldn't even think anymore since I was so caught up in kissing her. Her hands suddenly got wounded in my hair and she held my head closer to hers, making the kiss even deeper. We were now sitting up, Chloe in my lap as I brought my hand and wounded them into her silky blond hair. I licked her lips asking for entrance. Instead, she gasped at the new sensation, giving me a chance to sneak my tongue in. I heard her moan at the new sensation and all it did was make me harder; my pants looked like a freaking tent! Chloe tasted… like Chloe and of mint. Our tongues then fought for dominance, me not wanting to give up. We caressed each other's tongues while doing so. My hands instinctively moved from her hair onto her back, lowering to her lingerie strap. Finally winning, I removed my tongue and, instead, sucked on her lower lip, biting on it softly. As my hands began unhooking it, Chloe broke off the kiss and looked at me.

"Derek, I–I'm scared," She whispered, her head now looking down. I used my finger to tip her chin up so that she looked at me but she kept turning her head.

"Chloe, baby, look at me," I spoke gently. She complied and turned, her eyes swimming with tears as one slipped down her cheek. My thumb grazed over, wiping it away.

"It's alright," I spoke, gazing into her brown orbs. "Listen, we've been together for almost _eleven_ years now and we're getting married soon. It's bound to happen sometime soon." She then began looking guilty. "But if you don't want to and want to wait instead, it's fine with m–"

Before I could say anymore, she interrupted me with a kiss to the lips.

"I do want it, Derek. It's just–"

"I'll be gentle. I promise." And with that last statement, I kissed her passionately. I unhooked the bra and threw it aside. I gently laid her on the bed, kissing her again. I pulled away and left small kisses from her lips, down her neck and onto her breasts. I laid a kiss upon each one, loving the moan that escaped from her mouth. I looked up at her face seeing as she closed her eyes in ecstasy. I placed my hands on them and began kneading them gently. She bit her lip, gripping the sheets. I lowered my mouth and began sucking on it. She moaned out loudly, her fingers on my head. I did the same to the other before slowly moving towards her waist. Before I knew it, she'd pull me up–where the hell she got that strength? I have no freaking idea!–and switched our positions so now she was on top of me. I stared amazed at her. She simply placed her lips on mine and pulled away all too soon. Her hands lowered to my pants and she began to unbuckle my belt and then my pants.

My heart rate increased immensely as butterflies swirled in my stomach. This wasn't the first time I've been in my under ware before her, but this time it's different; I have a frigging erection for God's sake and it was more than visible. It practically hurt against my boxers. She looked down and smirked.

"Someone's impatient," She teased, lightly tapping on the bulge.

"Did I surprise you?" I winked. She giggled and then began singing a song from Katy Perry.

"Oh my God, no exaggeration, boy all this time was worth the waiting. I just shed a tear; I am so unprepared. You've got the finest architecture; end of the rainbow looking treasure. Such a sight to see, and it's all for me." I couldn't help it. I laughed at the odd moment. She rolled her eyes and pushed me back onto the bed. She slowly made her way down, pushing my boxers off and releasing my erection. I blushed furiously when it stood all the way up. And before I could think or say anything, my mind became foggy as her hot mouth came over me.

**Chloe's POV**

Shit. I couldn't believe that I was actually going to give someone a blowjob! Where had this confidence come from? I have no frigging clue! The only thing I knew was that Derek was **huge**! Before he could object to me doing this, I placed my mouth over him. Good God was he big! My tiny mouth couldn't fit all of him so I used my hand to help with the rest. I wrapped it around and began moving up and down, my head going in the same motion. Soon my spit coated his harden self and I then felt Derek's hand in my hair. He suddenly took control, holding my hair, making my head move faster and his dick go in deeper. It's a good thing I didn't have a gag reflex. **[Okay, pretend she didn't!] **Before I knew it, he was thrusting into my mouth. It hurt slightly but I knew it gave him immense pleasure. A second later, he pulled away. I looked up confused at him.

"Shit, if you didn't stop, I was going to cum all in your mouth," He explained, his eyes filled with lust. I smiled and with one hard suck, he came.

"Chloe!" He moaned out. Groaning, he pulled out of my mouth so I wouldn't choke. I wiped my mouth and got up with a smile. He looked at me.

"You are amazing." He spoke, panting. "But, we're not done yet."

Now, he pushed me down the bed and kissed me hard. His hands then reached my mini skirt and in a swift moment, after pulling away from the kiss, he took it off as well as the stockings. The sudden cold air made me shiver and I felt myself getting hot and wet. Reaching back down to kiss me, his hand feathered over my skin until it was at my hot center. He slowly began stroking me and as weird as it was, it felt so _fucking good_! I suddenly broke the kiss, moaning out as he inserted a finger in.

"Ooh Derek!" I moaned embarrassedly loud. In went two making my body heat up. I loved the feeling and if this is what sex feels like, then I bet the actual thing feels even better. Pulling his fingers out, I opened my eyes just in time to see Derek stick them in his mouth. My jaw dropped.

"Mmm," He moaned. "You taste amazing." I blushed as he kissed me since I tasted a bit of myself. Strangely, it turned me on. I wrapped my arms around his neck as he snaked his hands around my waist.

"Are you ready," He whispered, his voice sounding husky.

"Fuck yes," I replied and held onto him for dear life. Slowly, he brought himself closer to me. I felt his tip at my entrance and knew that this was it. Our breathing shortened as he made his way in. As soon as he entered, I felt as if something inside me just broke.

**Derek's POV**

"Are you ready?" I asked, making sure she was alright with this.

"Fuck yes," Chloe answered without a moment's hesitation and I couldn't help but smile at her language. Chloe so rarely cursed that it turned me on to hear her use foul language. And without another word, I slid in slowly. Chloe gasped, tears brimming her eyes. I thought it would be best to soother her, so I did. I kissed her fallen tears.

"Shh, it'll get better, I promise." I continued sliding until I was fully in. I waited a moment, waiting for her approval. After a while, she nodded her head.

"You–you can move." And I complied. I began thrusting in slowly, waiting for her pain to leave. After a bit, she began moaning out.

"Mmm, Derek, faster," I went a bit faster, still not wanting to hurt her. Soon, I got into a rhythm. As I plunged in, she went down and if felt amazing. Our hips began moving in sync, hoping to find that perfect angle. Chloe gripped the sheets, moving her hips higher while I held on to her.

"Faster," She whispered. I did as told and began working faster. Soon, a thin layer of sweat coated both of our bodies.

"DEREK!" Chloe suddenly screamed out, opening her eyes. I looked up in alarm, slowing my pace.

"D–do that again. Hit that spot." I smirked, realizing what she meant and began moving even faster.

"Shit!" She moaned out as I kept on pounding on that spot. I felt something building in me and I knew I was close.

"How close?" I mumbled. She held on to me for dear life, bringing our bodies closer.

"Close," She panted out. "Oh God, I'm so close!"

Still maintaining my pace, I reached down, gripping her hips and guiding them faster, internally rejoicing when I heard the panting from Chloe greatly increase. I wanted to make sure that she came when I did so that our first time would be even more special.

"Oh fuck…" I moaned out, tilting my head back, any coherent thought that I possessed was driven straight out of my head by the gorgeous goddess straddling my waist.

"I–I'm gonna cum!"

"Cum for me Chloe; scream my name. I've got my gun cocked tight and I'm ready to blow." I growled. And with that we both had our orgasm, cumming together. My eyes rolled back into my head as pure bliss overcame me. Our bodies racked as I toppled on top of her.

"Whoa," Chloe finally whispered quietly, a blissful smile appearing across her lips. I chuckled and slipped my now limp member out and fell to the side of her.

"Major whoa," I couldn't help myself; I kissed her passionately, feeling the fire burn through my body again. Chloe wrapped her arms around me.

"I love you,"

"I love you too."

We laid there for who know how long. It could've been seconds, minutes or even hours but I didn't care because I was with the one I loved. Chloe then sat up.

"Where are you going?" I questioned.

"Bathroom," She replied, getting up. A dirty thought suddenly entered my mind.

"Make sure you come back because I do _not_ plan on that being the only amazing orgasm I have with you tonight." Chloe looked back at me and grinned, blushing slightly.

"What makes you think you can do it again?" She spoke.

"Is that a challenge?" I inquired, quirking my eyebrow. She nodded.

"You bet you're ass it is!" She replied. I laughed.

"Thinking about my ass already," I teased. "I knew I chose a winner." She rolled her eyes and went into the bathroom. I smiled to myself.

I most definitely can not wait until Simon and the rest go on another vacation!

* * *

><p><strong>~Song used in this: <strong>

**Peacock - Katy Perry**

**Starstruck - 3OH!3 [Links available on profile]**

**Well thats it! Hope it was gooodie! Hope everyone liked it!**  
><strong>Polly! =)<strong>  
><strong>And Cooki! =) <strong>  
><strong>*mwah *<strong>  
><strong>ily! <strong>


End file.
